


Entr'acte

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [20]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shall We Dance it would be over a year before fans saw them in another musical. Things didn't work out very well for Fred in his movie without Ginger and I imagine things would be strained. This story covers that period. Some sadness and doubts but hopefully it will end happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entr'acte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldMoviesAreIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



The box office receipts for Shall We Dance were down and, as Fred predicted, Berman took great delight in announcing that he and Ginger would be taking a break to pursue other projects. She would make three non dancing films and whilst Fred was pleased for her because he knew she was keen to expand her dramatic skills, she reassured him that she’d definitely want to carry on making movies with him. He was slated to make another movie with George Stevens as director but with a non-singing, non-dancing lead in Joan Fontaine.  
‘It’s as if they’re trying to wreck my career’, he complained to Ginger, ‘I’m going to start thinking about changing studios and I’ll take you with me if I go’.  
Knowing how insecure he still remained she replied, ‘You can make anyone look good Fred. Get through it and we’ll be together again’.

Little did they know that a very hard year would be coming for both of them.

During this time Fred had to spend a lot of time out of Los Angeles because of his promise to Phyllis that he would keep up the appearance of being a happily married man in return for being able to be with Ginger. He hated the pretence but he was honor bound to care for and protect his son. He was becoming increasingly certain he would never be released from this marriage unless he publicly admitted his affair with Ginger and that wouldn’t be fair to her in any way. The situation was tearing him apart and he wished, with all the wisdom of hindsight, that he’d followed her to Hollywood regardless of his career. He wrote, of course, long letters with all the love he could express in words and, whenever he could, phoned just to hear her voice.

She too had been very unhappy but would never tell him. Although she’d enjoyed making ‘Stage Door’ there had been tensions on set with her co-star Kate Hepburn. In her misery she had tried double dating with Lucy Ball, mainly to keep up the image of a girl around town and to divert any suspicions but without Fred in her life nothing seemed to matter very much. But then out of the blue she’d begun working with Jimmy Stewart. He was fun, though like Fred, quite shy and she found herself attracted to him. She was at a bit of a crossroads and not sure what to do.

When Ginger and Fred did meet up again it was somewhere neither of them wanted to be. It was in New York at the funeral of George Gershwin. They were both distraught at the news of his untimely death, not just a dear, close friend but also the man who had brought them together. Even in his grief Ira had remembered his friends and Fred had been seated by Ginger for the service. By draping his topcoat over his arm he was able to comfort her by holding her hand tightly in his own and she acknowledged this by pressing her shoulder against his. When she couldn’t hold back the tears he passed over his handkerchief. After the service and wake they travelled back to the hotel where they had booked separate rooms for the night.

No sooner had she removed her coat than Fred was at the door. They kissed their greeting, holding one another in a close embrace. When they parted they could see in each other how the grief and the strains of the last few months had affected them. Ginger was red eyed, very quiet and the smile he loved had left her face. She thought him drawn and thinner than ever.  
‘Oh Ginge, this has been the worst time’.  
‘For me too darling’.  
‘I’ve missed you so much’.  
‘Life’s a mess right now Fred’.  
‘Yes, what can I say, I’ve screwed up big time for us’.  
‘No, don’t say that. We’re both parties to everything and honestly our problems are nothing compared to what Ira’s going through right now’.  
‘Yeah I never saw him so low – it’s like he’s lost part of himself’.  
‘That’s exactly how I feel without you, but let’s not analyse this now. Come to bed with me,

They made love slowly and with the kindness that came from a desire on both their parts to help heal one another. For once passion was given a back seat as they sought solace and comfort in each other’s bodies.

Fred nestled her in the crook of his arm afterwards, her head against his chest.  
‘How was Stage Door?’, he said.  
‘A bunch of really great girls to work with and Miss Katherine Hepburn. Fred I don’t know why she hated me so’.  
‘I have a good idea. After our first few films she invited me to her home to teach her how to tap dance. She wasn’t best pleased when I turned up with Pan. I think she thought she’d seduce me or something’.  
‘You never told me’.  
‘She was one stupid lady – not worth talking about. But I guess she had somehow found out about us and was jealous of you’.  
‘She did treat me like dirt. She acts the lady but actually isn’t very ladylike’.  
‘Forget her Gin – don’t let her get to you’.  
‘It’s not really her Fred’, she turned to look directly in his eyes, ‘Look, tell me straight, do you think we’ll ever get married?’  
She felt him stiffen and knew the answer he’d give.  
‘At this time Gin – no. Who knows about the future and I won’t presume to guess but I have to give that answer right now’.  
He pulled her tightly into him.  
‘What’s this all about baby?’  
She sat up and faced him.  
‘I want us to be married. I want to grow old with you by my side. That’s all I’ll ever want but’, she hesitated, ‘I’m still a young woman, single to all intents and purposes and I dream of love and romance without complications. I’ve been working with Jimmy Stewart and we get on really well. We’ve had a few dates and I think he’d like to go further. With all these things going on, well I’ve been tempted’.  
Fred’s heart filled with great sadness but he had to say the words he didn’t want to say.  
‘If it makes you happy and if it led to marriage you know I wouldn’t stand in your way. I truly only want what’s best for you. I can give you my love, no question, and that means for ever but if you want us to part then I’ll have to accept that’.  
‘I never want to part from you and it probably won’t come to anything. You know when I was unhappy before I tried seeing another guy but the magic wasn’t there. I guess I’m just too hooked up on you’.  
She pulled him in for a loving kiss and Fred’s hopes for their future rose.  
‘Look Ginge, I had to tell the truth. I know we’ve tried not to talk about marriage but I have to be honest with you. I’ll be back around the studio soon and maybe that’ll help work all this out. Whatever you choose to do I give you my blessing’.  
Now they had cleared the air that bottomless well of love they had for each other meant the rest of the night was spent bathed in the happiness of being close once more.

Now Fred was back on the RKO lot he and Ginger took every opportunity to see each other and have time alone. Stevens, working with Ginger and Stewart was happy, when Fred turned up on set, to let people assume that the dancer was hanging around to talk about the next movie he was making with the director. Fred never asked her about Stewart, she said nothing to him and they knew, because they were always truthful to each other, that nothing would have happened. And, best of all, a few weeks on Fred was able to once again stay over at her home.

The fell back into their easy relationship once more, their heart to heart having convinced them that any life together would be better than a life apart and that their love would survive almost any adversity. Ginger was more than happy to have her fella getting under her feet at home and delighted in his insecurities and worries. They were so much a part of his character that she embraced them along with his love.

She had a brief break in her filming schedule and surprised and pleased Fred enormously by calling in at the rehearsal room as he and Pan began working on routines. She always came up with good ideas and the three of them had great satisfaction in working together. Fred had met with Joan Fontaine one morning and after Ginger turned up later that day confided in her.  
‘I feel sorry for the girl. She’s like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She’s going to be way out of her depth’.  
‘Casting isn’t always spot on in this business, you know Fred’.  
‘Maybe you could help her out’.

She did try to see Fontaine but the vagaries of the film industry meant she had a short shoot on her third movie that ironically would be out before the Stewart movie as RKO had held it back. She spent a couple of weeks off on location whilst Fred plunged into shooting ‘Damsel in Distress’ but was back home to commiserate with him as he got more and more despondent. She bolstered his fragile morale by watching some of his routines, praised his innovative drum dance and pulled some silly jokes on him to cheer him up. At last shooting was over and they could look forward to being together again in their next movie. It called for a celebration.

For once Ginger had taken the opportunity to surprise Fred by arranging a few days stay at a cabin near her ranch in Oregon where his horse’ Go Girl’ was stabled during the close season for horse racing. The horse had proved a great present for him as the filly had won several races and, as Fred said, put some bucks in my pocket.

They flew up by private plane, George Steven’s pilot friend obliging them. They went straight to the stables, Fred indicating loudly how kind it was for Ginger to let him keep the filly on her ranch. This was the public game they played and Fred’s occasional stays at the ranch to see his horse were nothing unusual for the staff. After petting ‘Go Girl’ and looking over the stables, Ginger was quite content to leave Fred chatting to the stable boss about racing form whilst she took herself off for a ride.

On her way back she stopped at the cabin, about a mile from the ranch, where Fred stayed during his visits. He was waiting for her and had changed into his favorite grey flannels and pale blue button down shirt. Already she could see the change in him that a visit here always brought about. He was relaxed, walking towards her in that lazy Fred way and beaming from ear to ear. She slid from the saddle and into his arms.  
‘Hi baby, enjoy your ride?’  
‘Oh yes’, and it was true for her too, the magic of this place was working on her and the madness and stress of the city had been swept away. They gave each other lots of light affectionate kisses, in keeping with their mood and she suggested they walk to the main house where they would have dinner later. She put the horse on a long rein so it trailed behind as they walked, arms around each other’s waist, towards the ranch house.  
‘Say Gin, your stable boss gave me a tip about a promising colt that he thinks will be a good racer. And I can get him for a good price if I do the deal quickly. What d’ya think – shall I expand my stable?’  
‘It’d give you double the excuse to visit here. Why not phone when we get to the ranch. Strike while the iron is hot’.  
‘And if I got him I thought I’d call him ‘Old Man’.  
‘Well you are my old man’.  
‘And you’re my baby’.  
And this kiss was more passionate, even if the curious horse tried to get in on the act.  
They laughed and continued towards the main house, now more discretely side by side.

Whilst Ginger showered and changed, Fred phoned about the colt and having concluded his business sat upon the couch to await her arrival. A small gasp of appreciation escaped his lips when she came in. She wore a simple summer dress of the clearest yellow that emphasised her slender waist. Her hair was loosely tied back and she looked a million dollars.  
‘Horse sorted Fred?’  
He was still somewhat open mouthed, ‘Yeah, well, yes, great, I’ve bought him’.  
She laughed, ‘Good, now shut your mouth Fred. You look like a fish’.

Later that evening Fred waited on the track back to the cabin at a spot where he knew Ginger would meet him. The air was warm and balmy with a clear sky and the sound of crickets formed a soundtrack to the twilight. She came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.  
‘Guess who?’  
He turned and wrapped his arms about her waist.  
‘Gin you look stunning tonight. I love your dress’, he murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Then he pulled the ribbon from her hair and ran his fingers through the silky curls.  
‘I’ve been waiting to do this all evening. I like you with longer hair’.  
She smiled inwardly – she’d actually grown it for her movie parts – but if he liked it, hey, big bonus. They walked on to the cabin, hand in hand, occasionally pausing to kiss.

Once inside it took no time at all for them to be lying spooned together, Fred slowly running his hand down the side of her body to stroke her thigh. His other hand held back her hair whilst he kissed the nape of her neck. She pushed back against him, loving the feel of his hardness against her. He massaged her happily this way, enjoying the sensuous feel of her soft, supple skin rippling under his touch. She half turned after a while, anxious to see his face and drown in the spell of his hazel eyes and he pulled her into the crook of his arm. Once they had kissed she willingly parted her legs to let him stroke her in the most intimate way. He did all the things she loved and more so until she shook with the intensity of the sensations he had created. He was her safety; her rock and she clung to him with the knowledge that he’d always protect her. He wrapped her in his warmth until she drew him inside her to complete the act of love they wanted so much. She urged him on with surely greater need than he had ever felt before and soon, shuddering, he lay along the length of her body, breathing hard, heart racing, wrapped in her arms and legs like one being.

Ginger was first to speak.  
‘The crisis is over now Fred. We’ve come through everything’.  
‘ And are as strong as ever’, he interrupted her.  
‘Why is it like this?’  
‘I guess it was meant to be like this. Some force that will keep us together for the rest of our lives’.  
She gazed at him with so much love his heart began to pound.  
‘For the rest of our lives Fred?’  
‘Yes, the rest of our lives’, and he surprised her the way he often did, ‘Like Shakespeare wrote, “ Love…. looks on tempests and is never shaken”.’


End file.
